O Último Pedido
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Até onde Trunks iria pelo último desejo de sua mãe...? (VxB)


\- Esta fic acontece 5 anos após os jogos de Cell e desconsidera totalmente os acontecimentos da saga Boo em diante.  
\- Itálico representa flashback.  
\- Os personagens de DBZ não me pertencem e nunca irão me pertencer. Por mais que eu queira.

Até onde você iria pelo último desejo de sua mãe...?

 **O Último Pedido**

Era estranho ver sua mãe naquele estado. Uma pessoa com tanta força, tanta vontade de viver, deitada em uma cama em estado terminal. As dores no corpo dela eram totalmente perceptíveis, e por mais que a medicina estivesse avançada, ainda não havia encontrado nenhuma cura para algo daquele tamanho.

Para ele, doía perceber que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria apenas ele, e mais nada. Viajara ao passado por duas vezes, em uma tentativa de evitar a morte de diversas pessoas que não faziam mais parte da sua época, dentre elas o seu pai, e depois de tudo isso, a única pessoa que estava ao seu lado era quem iria morrer

O câncer surgira na vida de Bulma de uma hora para outra. A cientista, por mais que se importasse com o próprio filho, não era de frequentar médicos ou coisa parecida. E por isso nunca havia feito exames de rotina. Até o dia em que sentiu um pequeno nódulo no seio, considerado pelos médicos como maligno. Bulma havia negado uma cirurgia para retirada, preferira o tratamento através da radio e quimioterapia, pois não conseguia se ver como uma mulher se estivesse sem os seios, mesmo que ainda houvesse possibilidade de reconstrução.

Um ano depois que recebera a notícia de que estava curada, as dores voltaram a acometê-la, mas desta vez na cabeça. Após muita insistência, Trunks havia conseguido leva-la ao médico para um novo exame. E um novo diagnóstico: glioblastoma multiforme. Um nome difícil para um tipo de tumor no cérebro e que, segundo os médicos, havia grandes chances de ter surgido por dois motivos: a radiação para o tratamento do primeiro câncer, ou até mesmo metástase. A expectativa de vida era muito baixa. Pacientes em tratamento sobreviviam, no máximo, por volta de um ano. Não havia cura. Não havia tratamento para erradicar, apenas minimizar a dor e melhorar a qualidade de vida do paciente.

Trunks estava disposto a fazer dos últimos minutos da vida de Bulma a melhor possível. Custe o que custasse. E para isso tinha gasto as últimas economias da família em remédios e tratamentos que possibilitassem prolongar a vida da mãe, dando melhores condições e realizando seus desejos.

 _\- Mãe, por favor, me diga o que posso fazer para te deixar feliz!_

 _\- Trunks... meu querido... – falava com dificuldade, sentada na cama, apoiada em uma almofada nas costas - ... ter você como filho já me deixa muito feliz... mas no momento, eu só tenho sede._

Mas um ainda não havia conseguido, e sabia que esse era mais difícil – quiçá impossível.

 _Bulma tinha o costume de pedir água para o filho cada vez que queria ao menos cinco minutos sozinha. Trunks, claro, não sabia de nada disso, e sempre saía do quarto para buscar um copo de água. Desta vez, estava na cozinha quando escutou a voz da mãe. Acreditando que ela pudesse estar lhe chamando, voltou correndo para o andar de cima. Mas antes de entrar no quarto, notou que ela estava conversando sozinha com um pedaço de papel. Provavelmente, alguma foto antiga._

 _\- Ah... o que eu não daria para te ver pela última vez... Pena que não é possível... e mesmo que fosse... não sei se você atenderia..._

Aquele era o dia. Tinha de dar certo.

Desde aquele dia, durante todo seu tempo livre, aproveitara para fazer pequenas adaptações na antiga máquina do tempo, de forma que permitisse com que duas pessoas viajassem simultaneamente. Sem que a mãe percebesse, também tinha colocado o equipamento para carregar. Já sabia como utilizá-la, então não teria problemas. Sabia, também, que se chamasse a mãe para aquela viagem, ela não teria forças, muito menos aceitaria. Diria que era bobagens, entre outras coisas mais.

Quem poderia ser? Trunks não tinha a menor idéia. Porém, minutos depois de entrar no quarto e entregar o copo de água para a mãe, notou que a foto estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Com a desculpa de arrumar, pegou a foto na mão e foi quando viu que era uma foto em que estavam Bulma e Vegeta. Ele, como sempre, emburrado. Provavelmente, Bulma havia tirado aquela foto sem a sua autorização, pois a cara que fazia não era de muitos amigos.

Bulma não queria demonstrar. Mas ela sentia muita falta de Vegeta.

A única solução para Trunks era aproveitar o momento que estivesse medicada. No último mês, os médicos já haviam receitado morfina, para evitar que as dores fossem fortes demais. E isso deixava Bulma seriamente entregue ao sono.

Trunks tinha sorte de ser filho de quem era, isso ele não podia negar. Além dos traços físicos que herdara do pai e da mãe, herdara também a inteligência da mãe e a força do pai. Não podia querer heranças melhores.

Conferiu o estojo de cápsulas que tinha separado e estava tudo certo. Capsula de carro, de casa, de avião... e a principal, a da máquina do tempo. Certificando-se que Bulma estava dormindo, devido ao efeito dos remédios, pegou a mãe no colo e saiu para o lado de fora da casa. Com uma das mãos, jogou a capsula da máquina do tempo, que transformou-se no equipamento que faria com viajassem 20 anos no tempo.

Já conhecia a todos no passado, não teria dificuldades em se adaptar e pedir ajuda. Só não tinha certeza de uma única coisa: se seu pai do passado aceitaria encontra-se com sua mãe da atualidade. Mesmo que por questão de segundos, apenas para realizar este último desejo dela. Mas imploraria a ele, faria o que fosse necessário pela sua mãe.

Ao chegar, procurou uma área próxima à Corporação Cápsula para instalar-se. Ativou a cápsula de uma casa, já toda equipada com os aparelhos que a mãe precisaria para manter-se: respirador, monitor de batimentos cardíacos... tudo. Entrou e colocou a mãe ali. Não tardaria a voltar, e ela ainda estava sob o efeito dos remédios, não tinha acordado durante a viagem.

Não precisou ir muito longe, pois logo sentiu o ki de seu pai próximo de onde estava. Ao olhar pela janela, notou que ele havia acabado de pousar ao lado da casa. Não era surpresa, Vegeta também tinha sentido o seu ki quando chegou àquela época.

\- Pai...

\- O que faz aqui?

Trunks respirou fundo antes de explicar com calma tudo para o pai do passado, tentando manter a calma e o tato certo para comunicar aquela notícia. Seria necessário que contasse tudo para contar com a ajuda de Vegeta. Não pretendia encontrar a sua mãe naquela época. Mesmo que achasse que não seria ético da sua parte pedir para que o pai do passado visitasse uma outra mulher, que não aquela que vivia ao seu lado. Conhecia muito bem a personalidade da mãe e a sua. Não teria coragem de contar a ela que tinha pré disposição para problemas como câncer.

Ao fim de toda a explicação, Trunks finalizou com o pedido.

\- ... E eu sei que ela tinha muita vontade de reencontrar a sua imagem. Já a escutei chorando algumas vezes sozinha, no quarto. Eu só queria isso... que ela tivesse a chance de rever meu pai pela última vez. Deixá-la feliz, sabe?

O rosto de Vegeta permanecia imóvel, e isso atormentava Trunks até o ínfimo do seu ser. Como ele podia não demonstrar reação nenhuma? Estava prestes a perder a calma, quando escutou a voz do pai.

\- Esse ki fraco dentro da casa. É ela, não é?

O rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Vegeta não disse nada, apenas iniciou sua caminhada até a porta da casa. Foi até o cômodo que sentia o ki e encontrou Bulma dormindo.

O rosto dela não tinha mudado nada, apenas alguns traços de velhice. Mas isso era algo normal e totalmente aceitável. A idade, na verdade, havia tornado o semblante de Bulma cada vez mais suave, mais doce. Já havia notado grande diferença de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, no planeta Namekusei, se comparado com a Bulma com a qual vivia. Se comparasse com aquela deitada à sua frente, a diferença era enorme.

O tempo só havia feito bem à ela. Pena que ela nunca aceitaria essa verdade, pois se preocupava excessivamente com a beleza.

Com cuidado, pousou a mão na testa da esposa. Trunks só observava tudo, atento às ações do pai. Não sabia que ele podia demonstrar tanto, em tão poucos gestos e nenhuma palavra.

Foi com muito esforço que Bulma abriu os olhos e, apesar da visão turva, sabia muito bem quem estava à sua frente.

\- ... Eu... Eu morri...? - disse com a voz fraca, fechando os olhos novamente após isso. Provavelmente, era apenas um delírio.

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a responder. Vegeta, porém, pareceu perceber alguma coisa diferente na mulher. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. Para Trunks, aquele era seu pai, sem sombra de dúvida. O homem que sua mãe descrevera como sendo forte, orgulhoso, rigoroso e solitário. Mas também era um homem que, no seu íntimo, tinha uma preocupação com aqueles que o cercavam.

\- Febre. - A voz rouca e baixa de Vegeta tirou Trunks de seus devaneios.

\- Mas eu a mediquei não tem nem uma hora!

\- Os remédios não devem mais surtir efeito.

Trunks não queria acreditar, mas tinha de admitir que as palavras do pai eram verdadeiras. Tinha lutado tanto para realizar um último desejo para a mãe, e no dia que conseguia, ela apresentava uma piora em seu quadro. Era de deixar qualquer um desanimado. Sabia, porém, da força de vontade da mãe, e sabia também que ela não se entregaria tão fácil assim à doença.

Aquela visita do pai tinha sido uma benção na vida de sua mãe. Mesmo que não estivesse tão consciente de sua presença.

Os dias se passaram, e Vegeta não havia ido para casa. Quando questionado se não haveria problemas, disse que isso era problema seu e que ele mesmo resolveria. Provavelmente, diria à esposa mais jovem que estaria treinando em algum lugar distante dali.

Quando por fim Bulma abriu os olhos e estava ciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, foi com muita felicidade que sorriu para Vegeta, mesmo sem ele retribuir seu sorriso. Alguns minutos se passaram, e ela chamou Trunks, que estava ao seu lado.

\- Filho... poderia me fazer um pouco de chá?

Trunks estranhou, mas não respondeu. Geralmente a mãe pedia por água, por que estaria pedindo uma bebida diferente. Chá não era uma das bebidas mais apreciadas por Bulma, mas era um pedido, e por isso saiu do quarto para preparar, deixando apenas seu pai com ela.

\- É um menino de ouro, não é? - disse Bulma, com a voz bem fraca.

\- Hm. Ele gosta de você.

\- Mas ele também gosta muito do pai... Não sabe o quanto ele sentia sua falta... - puxou o ar com dificuldade antes de continuar. - Obrigada... por vir aqui...

Vegeta olhou bem nos olhos de Bulma e notou que seu ki se enfraquecia a cada segundo, a cada esforço que fazia para falar. Sentou-se na cama, segurou a mão da mulher à sua frente e, apenas com o olhar, questionou sobre aquele momento. Estaria ele presenciando o inevitável?

\- Você pediu o chá... somente para que ele não te visse partir?

Com o olhar mais sereno que tinha, Bulma sorriu para ele, e lentamente fechou os olhos, mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto. Naquele momento, Vegeta tinha uma única certeza. O fraco ki da terráquea havia se apagado.

Instantes depois, Trunks entrou no quarto, com a xícara em mãos. Ao olhar para a mãe deitada na cama, a verdade veio à tona, e foi dificil segurar o choro.

\- MÃE!

Sem se preocupar se iria sujar o assoalho da casa, jogou a xícara quente de lado e correu para os pés da cama, onde ali jazia o corpo ainda quente da mãe.

Agora era apenas ele.

A dor se instalou como um golpe poderosíssimo em seu peito, como nunca tinha sentido antes. Era uma dor parecida com a que sentira no dia em que perdera Gohan na luta para os andróides. A dor de quem sabia que a luta havia chegado ao fim, depois de muito tempo de sofrimento e angústia.

 _\- Estava falando com essa foto, mãe?_

 _\- Ahn... você me ouviu? - os olhos de Bulma se arregalaram, um pouco por vergonha, outro pouco por receio. Não queria que o filho pensasse que, ao ver que a morte se aproximava, ela estava ficando cada vez mais sentimental. - Estava lembrando do seu pai... Apesar de não termos convivido muito tempo juntos..._

 _\- Você gostava muito dele, não é mesmo?_

 _\- O Vegeta era uma pessoa única... não sabe como eu daria tudo para vê-lo pela última vez..._

Havia conseguido atender o pedido da mãe. E sabia que, no outro mundo, ela seria eternamente grata por isso.

* * *

R&R


End file.
